Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to structures of fuel filler doors for vehicles, and more particularly, relate to structures of fuel filler doors for vehicles, capable of improving the endurance of the fuel filler door as the fuel filler door is provided in a dual structure and of simply and strongly coupling the fuel filler door having the simple dual structure.
In general, a fuel filler is formed at one side of a vehicle to inject fuel necessary for the driving of the vehicle, and is doubly blocked.
In other words, the fuel filler is doubly blocked by using a cap directly covering the fuel filler, which is to inject fuel, and a door to maintain the outer appearance of the vehicle beautiful by hiding the cap from the outside. Accordingly, the fuel filler is configured allowing a user to open or close the cap by opening the door only when injecting fuel.
Conventionally, a typical fuel filler door includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a door body part 10 having one end including a hinge part 20 rotatably coupled to a vehicle body, a spring 3 being provided at the hinge part 20. The fuel filler door is provided at an opposite end thereof with a hook part 30 protruding to maintain the door in a closed state as the door is locked to a door locking member 2, which is actuated by the operation of an opening/closing handle, which is mounted inside the vehicle.
However, as the conventional fuel filler door having the above-described configuration having a simple plate shape, the fuel filler door is not only weak for an impact, but has a weak supporting force between the vehicle body and the door body part 10. Accordingly, when the fuel filler door is used for a long time, the door body part 10 may be deformed.
In addition, when the door body part 10 is deformed, as the gap between the vehicle body and the door body part 10 is made, noise may be caused during the driving.